perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duel
The Duel is the final Special Assignment mission in Perfect Dark. It is unlocked by achieving bronze with all 32 weapons at the weapons range. It is set in the Holotraining Room in the Carrington Institute, In which Joanna must defeat three enemies in one-on-one combat. Briefing Background Final Test. Defeat the holographic simulated opponent. Objective One: Defeat dataDyne Guard A,SA,PA Defeat the simulation of a dataDyne guard. The Simulant will have moderate abilities in combat but should not be underestimated. Objective Two: Defeat Jonathan Dark SA,PA Defeat the simulation of Jonathan Dark the Institute's current test score record holder. The Simulant has good combat abilities and is capable of surprising a complacent foe. Objective Three: Defeat Trent Easton PA Defeat the simulation of a skilled government agent. The Simulant is an exceptionally able opponent; if you pass this test, you should be proud of your achievement. END Walkthrough Once you gain control of Joanna, do a quick 180 and shoot the guard until he falls. SA,PA This part is laughable. Jonathan will be hiding behind the wall once you can move, but even if he gets the jump on you, he will never hit you with his bullets. This is probably because of him being your ally (check the crosshairs). He can still hit you if you get close, so don't. Put him out of his misery as you see fit. PA Trent can actually be somewhat tricky as due to his quick reactions and pinpoint accuracy. The best option is to, once you've regained control, speed strafe behind the wall, then go to the other end and lean out just for a split second. Once he stops firing, lean out again and cap him. Weapons Falcon 2 (scope): Joanna has one. Falcon 2: The dataDyne guard certainly appears to have one, but if Joanna picks it up all she gets is ammo, strangely. DY357 Magnum: Jonathan uses one. DY357-LX: Trent uses one. Items/Devices None. Cheese Same location as Carrington Institute and Carrington Institute: Defense, but the only way to see it on this level is using the FarSight's scope. Leaderboard Crown Perfect Head - To earn this Crown, you must kill all three enemies with headshots in under 25 seconds on Perfect Agent difficulty. This Crown is not hard to earn, but will likely take a bit of practice to get it down effectively. You are allowed to miss shots, but the killing blow must each be from a headshot. Trivia *If you play on PA, then the Laptop Gun is equipped via cheating, then deployed as a sentry behind the guard in the first match, the guard will be killed, then while your standing back to back with Jonathan, he will die before you even go back into first person, as with Trent. *If you defeat the first 2 opponents fast enough (by using the Slo-Mo cheat) the game can glitch, making Joanna continue to run into the wall as a part of the scripted sequence. Category:Missions Category:Special Assignments Category:Perfect Dark Missions